ecgfandomcom-20200213-history
UI Crits
The following is a summary of the Monster Isle and Treasure Isle UI elements. __TOC__ General In general the UI of Treasure Isle is clunky and has an odd colouring. It has a lot of details all the time which can make the UI feel confusing and intimidating - a lot of facebook games have this problem. Exploration This is the main screen in which the player explores maps, uncovering tiles and treasures. It is important that the progress of the player on a map is tracked. *I think we can make the “Add Cash” button disappear and bring up the UI when clicking the cash icon. Perhaps from time to time the button glows and displays a message, but it isn’t so clunky. *It might be better to have an options menu for the quality and sounds, as well as a scaling bar rather than a toggle. *In addition to the energy bar refilling, I’d like to see a +1 in blue over the player’s head when it refreshes. *The number in the experience bar (Next to the golden star) should reflect how much you’ve gained this level or how much there is to go for this level (Like… “Level in ___ Exp!”) *The level indicator is good, on hoverover I’d like it to display the player’s title though. *The Gem Gate Isle completion meter should indicate the completion state of the island as well as how many treasures remain buried. Right now it’s redundant. *I’d like the neighbour bar to be droppable – it’s pretty jarring. It can always be displayed on the cottage screen, but the ability to bring it up/drop it down could be good. *The number of items in the backpack is useless. *The fire shovel button… I don’t know if we need that right now. *The dig button is absolutely useless (Regular shovel), it probably toggles between fireshovel and not. I think we can come up with a better way of doing that. *Overall the colours and appearance feels clunky and cluttered as though it’s detracting from the map. Maps These are the between-map navigation screens. Important features are the "World Map" screen and the completion bars. *“Resume digging” to go to the map you were on before. *Indications of how many treasures remain on each island (Next to the completion meter, perhaps a small circle or cat or something with a number on it) *An area for the “Next recommended map” – which would suggest and transport the player to the map they should next be completing (according to us). *Area for the “Zone map” and “World map” *The "Zone" map has a name. Store The Store UI is how people buy materials, crystals (gems), energy items, upgrades to the player's backpack size or island, etc... *This is just gross – how can we expect people to buy stuff if they can’t find it? *Browsing needs to be a lot better. The Hot Deals tab is good. *The whole store is sort of ugly. *Tabs are good. *Perhaps some sort of sorting? Or putting ones the player needs in front? I’m not sure. That’s important though. Backpack The backpack is how the player views their gathered items. The tabs are indicative of the sort of items that are stored in this pack. *There are good features in the clunkiness here... **The gems up top. We have 4 crystals, instead. **The pack limit below. **The Buy Energy and Buy Gems buttons. *Sorting is still an issue when you have a lot of decorations, materials, etc... *It still looks pretty clunky. Treasures The "Treasures" screen doesn't exist in Monster Isle, instead we have a "Spell Book", that shows each of the 8 spell groups, their spell names, and their ingredients. It should distinguish between unlocked spells and locked spells, ingredients the player has and ingredients they're missing. I'm included a few crits anyways, for reference. *This is actually pretty good. The UI elements that occur (Pop-ups) for completions should look better though. If it could be even more obvious which ones you have, that would be better. *Hovering over them could show the maps at which they can be found. *Hovering over the reward should tell you exactly what you get for completing the set. *Rather than having sets appear on the left, we should have them all be there but greyed out until accessed. Or “locked” Pop-Ups Treasure Isle, like most Facebook games has a large number of pop-ups. Rather than criticize each one, I'll put up a gallery of a few. Pop-Ups.png|Decoration Pop-Up Pop-Ups2.png|A random gift pop-up. Pop-Ups3.png|Free gift pop-up. Pop-Ups4.png|Another random pop-up. Pop-Ups5.png|Three choice UI. Pop-Ups6.png|Treasure collection pop-up. Misc Extra screens are stored [TI Screens